


Roof Cuddles

by Sweetfics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetfics/pseuds/Sweetfics
Summary: Eridan joins Sollux on the roof to look at the stars.
 
(The election has me worried, so I wrote this little thing to help out)





	

Eridan hoisted himself up on the roof of the house, being careful of his balance as he strayed over to the other boy who was sitting. A blanket was held around him as he sat, and a drink was left unattended.  
“Room for two, Sol?” Eridan asked softly, standing beside him.  
Sollux looked over and met his eyes before opening up his little blanket cocoon. “Of course,” he said.  
Eridan cuddled up close, resting his head on Sollux’s shoulder. He felt his arm slip around and slip the blanket over with it. Eridan took his hand and the two sat together, watching the night sky and looking at all of the stars scattered through it.  
“It’s pretty,” Eridan commented, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over the back of Sollux’s hand.  
“Like you,” Sollux added as he rested his cheek on the other’s head.  
Everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this extremely short thing my tired ass made, haha


End file.
